spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
FD's Back(up)
FD's Back(up) is the fourth episode of SBFW Campsite and the fourth in season 1. |directed = |title card = |previous = A Trip In The Woods|next = SpongeBot's Drug Problem|storyb = |storyboards = }} Plot FD's back from his ban and makes an assistant counselor (rollback in the SBFW Campsite universe) request. He rages when everyone opposes his request and he destroys the camp in anger. Now the SBFW users must stop him before he causes more chaos. Transcript (Before the intro, Purple pops up) Purple: Before you watch this action-packed episode of SBFW Campsite, I would like to give you a disclaimer. Any character used in the series that are based off real SBFW users are fictional. We don’t want to get sued by any bastard that wants to mess with us. Okay, now onto the intro! And FD, if you are watching this, this is satire. Don’t be mad. (theme song. The episode begins with a cop walking down a hallway. Then he stops at a cell. He opens the door to let the guy inside the cell out. The guy comes out of the cell and he’s revealed to be FDBackup) FDBackup: Did my ban end? Cop: Yes. Just try not to get reported to FANDOM for your age. FDBackup: Yay! (he runs out of the building) (theme song. Cut to SeemsGood dancing to ‘’Mine Diamonds’’) SeemsGood: (turns to viewer) Sing along, bitch! MINE DIAMONDS! MINE DIAMONDS! I’LL MINE THEM! SO FAR I’VE GOT TWO! (FDBackup walks in) FDBackup: What did I miss? SeemsGood: Uh… FDBackup: Oh, I see you’re having like a moment or something. SeemsGood: Yeah, can you just like go? FDBackup: First I have to make an edit! SeemsGood: Maybe an announcement first. FDBackup: Oh yes! (FDBackup goes to make an announcement) FDBackup: Hey guys I’m back! CrazySponge: (sarcastically) yayyyy FDBackup: Anyways, can I be assistant counselor? SeemsGood: We’re interrupting this program to prevent confusion. Assistant counselor and rollback are the same thing in the SBFW Campsite universe. Back to the program. Bot: W-what?! FDBackup: Because my friends are assistant counselors! CrazySponge: Correction: Former friends. Bot: Uhhh… bring this to the Proposal House. (Cut to the Proposal House) Purple: I am opposing your request. FD, I understand that we used to be friends, but you can’t just get back from being blocked and asked for something. You have to work your way towards it. FDBackup: Maybe I can just threaten my way towards it? Bot: Threaten who? You scare nobody. FDBackup: I mean I vandalized CrazySponge’s page right before I got blocked. Bot: Any shenanigans and you’re out permanently. FDBackup: You stupid bot. Wonder why you are a counselor anyway? Bot: You… (cries) WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE TO ME? (runs out of the Proposal House, crying) Rocky: I am opposing the request. Granite: Me too. AFallenPower: Me three. UmHey: Me four. Actiondude: Me five. Gavin: Me six. Dan: Me seven. Lock: Me eight. Cicicity: Me nine. Radio: Me ten. Golf: Me eleven. Crazy: Me twelve. Matchy: Me thirteen. (singing to the Gracie Films jingle) And this is the end of the ‘’Me’’ chain! FDBackup: Fine! I guess you guys just don’t want to have some of the younger people in charge! Purple: That’s the exact point we’re trying to make. Bot: Well that and you vandalized cabins and hurt my feelings. FDBackup: I’ll show you! I’ll show you all! (FDBackup storms off to his cabin) FDBackup: Those sad old teenagers think they can just not promote me like that? I’ll show them! I’ll show them all! (FDBackup does an evil laugh and then his smile turns to an angry face) FDBackup: (yells in anger, his head grows big and breaks out of FD’s cabin roof) I WILL DESTROY THE CAMPSITE! (he instantly begins smashing the cabins, including SeemsGood who was inside. He comes out of the rubber remains of his cabin.) SeemsGood: NO, MY LASERDISC COLLECTION AND MY BRAND NEW SONY TRINITRON! Jesus Christ, I should stop doing product placement in my show. (turns to FDBackup) YOU STUPID ELEVEN YEAR OLD! FDBackup: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? SeemsGood: Okay, let me repeat. YOU STUPID ELEVEN YEAR OLD! FDBackup: (smashes SeemsGood in the ground and yells in anger) (SeemsGood comes out of the ground with a few bruises) SeemsGood: Aw, f**k. (CrazySponge sees this incident and goes to the main cabin) CrazySponge: Guys, FD’s on a rampage! He attacked SeemsGood and destroyed a cabin! Bot: Oh hell no! Purple: Guys maybe we should try and calm him down? Rocky: Here’s an idea, WE KILL. Golf: That might be a litt- Rocky: SHUT UP I DIDN’T ASK YOU! (Rocky throws a chair at Golf) Purple: Guys, what’s that noise? Rocky: I think it’s him. Get the guns, you anti-FD guys! (SeemsGood pops up) Rocky: What the f**k are you doing here, mate? SeemsGood: Captain, I found a Remington 700 here in the woods. Rocky: But you got your house crushed. Are you sure? SeemsGood: I want to avenge my Laserdisc collection! Rocky: Avenging is the best. You’re in. (Rocky’s comrades go to the window and start shooting. SeemsGood gets his sniper and shoots FD in the leg.) FDBackup: I WILL TEAR EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TO SHREDS!!! Rocky & Purple: Hey FD! SUCK IT!!! (The rest of the campers start attacking FDBackup) Bot: This is intense! (Bot grabs popcorn and sits down) Jasbre: Bot, what the hell are you doing?! Bot: Ummm, just watching the Godzilla-like action. Jasbre: Oh okay, that’s totally acceptable. Bot: Wow that’s surprising! You actual- Jasbre: GET THE HELL UP MAGGOT WE GOT A DEFCON-5 SITUATION ON OUR HANDS. Bot: DEFCON-5? Not DEFCON-5! Jasbre: Mmhmm you heard it right! (Bot runs out of the cabin screaming: WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE) Purple: Jasbre what was that about? Jasbre: Eh, just made him shit his pants. SeemsGood: Didn’t know bots have pants. Dan: I didn’t know that SeemsGood didn’t know that bots have pants. UmHey: I didn’t know tha- Rocky: GUYS FDBACKUP CAN HEAR US SO JUST SHUT UP! (Everyone stares at Rocky) Rocky: What? (FD pops up) FDBackup: Ready to die, shitheads? Jasbre: Fuckin’ hypocrite. FDBackup: How? Jasbre: You said you ain’t like swearin’. FDBackup: Oh, okay. Now it’s time to kill you. (Rocky’s comrades get their Remington 870 shotguns and start shooting at FD. They started shooting at FD, who gets shot in the leg numerous times) FDBackup: STOP HARASSING ME!!! Jasbre: Never!!!! (The shooting continues) FDBackup: Purps! Talk some sense into them we used to be friends! Purple: Key word, used. (Purple shoots FDBackup in the back) FDBackup: (holding his back wound) OWWW! YOU IDIOT! Purple: Don’t make pages without permission, then! The reason we opposed is that you were just let out of the Blocked User Storage! FDBackup: Goddamn you’re right! Purple: Really? I tho- (FDBackup smashes Purple into the ground) Lock: Oh shit! SeemsGood: How do we defeat him? Purple: (gets out of the ground with some bruises) Gee, I dont FDBackup: (shrinks down a bit and the campers notice it) Don’t talk like that please! Jasbre: I got an idea! How about we curse him off so he will cry and get smaller! Golf: This f**king bastard thinks he can just try to get f**king promoted after being banned? Rocky: Hehehe FDF**kup! FDBackup: No stop! (FDBackup shrinks some more) SeemsGood: I hate you for pissing me off when you vandalized my cabin! Eat shit in hell, you dick! FDBackup: (shrinks to Hulk size) YOU ARE KILLING MY POWERS! Jasbre: Hey FD, what rhymes with duck? FDBackup: Don’t say it! Jasbre…F**k. FDBackup: NOOOOOOO- (shrinks to his normal size) YOU (N-word)! YOU (The C U Next Time word)! (Everyone starts crying as they run to their cabins) SeemsGood: WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE TO ME? FDBackup: You guys are hypocrites too! Hey! I may have lost my powers, but I got to insult these mentally-challenged buffoons. (The campsite security come up behind him) Security #1: You are blocked for 2 years. FDBackup: Oh shit. (The End) Trivia * This is the first episode to use the F-word uncensored. The Great SBFW War was the second one. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SeemsGood Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:SBFW Campsite